elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cicero's Outfit
is a set of enchanted clothing that resembles a jester's outfit worn by Cicero of the Dark Brotherhood. Advantages His clothing - known in the game as Cicero's Clothes, Cicero's Boots, Cicero's Gloves and Cicero's Hat - all provide significant bonuses to someone playing as a thief or assassin styled character, especially the gloves and hat. The boots become somewhat insignificant later in game if the Dragonborn has a highly leveled sneak ability, due to the unlocking a perk which allows for the same effect. It should be noted that Cicero is classed as "essential" a couple of times during gameplay; he is essential until he runs from the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary, during which he may or may not be killed by the player character. Afterwards if the Dragonborn doesn't kill him, he becomes essential for the remainder of the game. Pickpocketing the outfit The boots and gloves can be pickpocketed with the Misdirection perk. But the success rate for the hat and the armor will always be zero (Tested with maximum skill and 5/5 points in Light Fingers perk and also +65% Pickpocket bonus from equipment yet unable to pickpocket). Although it is possible to pickpocket the clothes without any pickpocket gear equipped, and at 100 skill level, you will have 25% chance of success for the armor, and 1% for the hat. There is a way to obtain his clothes by pickpocketing it from him. The Dragonborn will need the level 40 perk "Poisoned" and the level 100 perk "Perfect Touch" both from the Pickpocket skill tree. By planting the Paralysis poison into his pocket, he will be paralyzed for a few seconds. At this point, the player can not pickpocket him. One can pickpocket his hat and armor even if it has 0% chance as long as it's done before he stands up. He will stand up and say his hostile dialogue, still. He will then proceed to lie down back to his position. The Dragonborn can also use the Expert Alteration Spell Paralyze. One can not use a weapon with the paralyze enchantment because attacking him will cause him to turn hostile forcing you to kill him. It's possible to use this "Paralyze Trick" to pickpocket items with 0% chance like gold spent on trainers. At the end of the quest line, the Dragonborn shall meet him again and he will reset his outfit. Cicero's Outfit It is possible to obtain unlimited amounts of Cicero's armor. If the Dragonborn chooses to kill Cicero, then he can loot the body. Once the clothes are obtained, then the Dragonborn can use Dead Thrall on Cicero to bring him back. Once the player exits a map (i.e: leaving a house) it is possible that Cicero will be wearing the outfit. Kill him again, use dead thrall and exit a map and repeat. The Dragonborn can use this to sell for a rather large profit or for his own purposes. Disenchanting does not appear to be an option. Jester's Outfit The armor set is similar to the Jester's Outfit found in the Dawnstar Sanctuary. The enchantments on the Jester's Outfit are weaker and the value is less, yet it can be worn for aesthetic reasons. Neither Cicero's Outfit nor the Jester's Outfit provide any armor, but they have extremely beneficial bonuses for players who have chosen to play as stealthy assassins, but lack sufficient enchantment skill to make even better stealth gear. Gallery TESV Cicero Top.png|Cicero's Clothes TESV Cicero Boots.png|Cicero's Boots TESV Cicero Gloves.png|Cicero's Gloves TESV Cicero Hat.png|Cicero's Hat ru:Шутовская одежда es:Armadura de Cicerón (Conjunto)